1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image pickup apparatuses and particularly relates to reduction of power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image pickup apparatus generally has an imaging area in which pixels are arranged in matrix form. A column circuit is provided for each pixel column or a plurality of pixel columns. The column circuit may be an amplifier circuit, a noise reduction circuit, an analog-digital converting circuit or the like. As an example of such a solid-state image pickup apparatus, a configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-224524 has been known.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-224524, when a signal is transferred from a pixel to one hold capacitor of two hold capacitors which stores or holds signals transmitted at different times via column signal lines, the changes in potential of a reference power supply electrode in the other hold capacitor may be inhibited.
In recent years, the reduction of power consumption in a solid-state image pickup apparatus has been a large problem.
The present inventor, et al. have found a new problem in a configuration in which different circuit blocks included in a column circuit receive a power supply voltage or a ground potential from a common wire. More specifically, when a circuit block is operated by switching between a first mode with large power consumption and a second mode with small power consumption, noise due to mutual influence on signals may possibly occur in different circuit blocks which receive voltage from a common wire.
The present invention provides a solid-state image pickup apparatus which may inhibit an increase of noise even in a configuration having an operation of reducing power consumption.